


Web Like Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, RWBY, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullshit Crossover Stuff, Cinder Fucks Off AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Implied Bumblebee - Freeform, Mainly Marvel Stuff, Marvel Animated Universe, Multi, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), RWBY Crossover is background, Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 AU, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker is the Spectacular Spider-Man! After the death of the Green Goblin, Peter has wound up with a sweet, inter-dimensional girlfriend (courtesy of Doctor Strange, and crossover fiction bullshit), but with new foes on the horizon, will he be able to split his time efficiently and effectively between everything going on in his life(hint, hint, it's a Spider-Man story)





	Web Like Roses

 

_Tell me there’s something better._

Peter yelped in exhilaration as he swung around a building, expertly weaving himself onto the windows while using his momentum to run along the glass.

_Go ahead, try._

Once again, he dismounted, leaving a vapor trail of speed.

_How I spent another vacation, a report by Peter Benjamin Parker. I can sum it up in one, glorious, hyphona…. I feel like I’ve been through this before. Let’s just skip to the highlights, shall we?_

Swinging from building to building, Peter let go of the web, placing him perfectly on top of the Daily Bugle, before once again leaping off his previous parchment.

_I’ve saved the city countless times as Spidey, aced my exams as Petey, became the protégé of the smartest man on the planet (not the one you’re thinking of) and lastly, after a few run-ins with Doctor Strange, wound up with an awesome interdimensional girlfriend, who I’ve been with for…_

**_DING, DING_ **

Peters phone went off, causing him to spin a web like hammock between two buildings, laying himself on it.

**_1 New Message from “Ruby Rose”_ **

_Three Weeks…_

_Yep, life is pretty good right now_ He thought to himself, lazily swiping through his phone.

_I’ve had people ask me why I do it. Why I try so hard for this city, when I get nothing in return…. it’s because I know the only thing standing between this city and oblivion…is me._

The sound of snapping was heard, as the webs that made up Peters hammock collapsed due to odd positioning, sending him tumbling down to the alley bellow.

 _And the Avengers…. and the X-Men…and The Fantastic Four. Daredevil, Iron-Fist, Alpha Flight, The Guardians…You know what? I really take 5 th or 6th priority _He groaned, fondling through his bag to try and retrieve his lunch, only to find that the sandwich itself had been completely annihilated when he hit the ground.

_Welp, there’s the parker luck for ya, always around to keep me grounded when I need it. God, that sounds like a sales pitch-_

**_BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG!_ **

_No rest for the weary_ He sighed, preparing for yet another building leap.

**_Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!_ **

Zoning in on the site of the alarm (after passing his destroyed sandwich to a homeless guy), Peter strung himself up from a lamppost, hanging down. This was going to be a run of the mill bank robbing…

He flicked his belt, switching on the spider-signal, while descending from the lamp. The thugs themselves jolted with panic at the light, too shocked to scatter like they’d planned.

“Seriously guys? Ski-masks were so last year. But breaking the law? That’s out of fashion twenty-four seve- “

**_DADADADA-DADADADADADA-DADADADA_ **

Spider-Mans ringtone rung out, ruining his one liner and causing his masks eyes to widen.

_Oh, come on._

Looking over at his phone to see Rubys name, he instinctively hit “accept”, regretting it almost instantly, when he realized he’d have to take it during the fight.

“Hey babe!” Rubys voice was its usual cheery, loud self.

“Hey Ru-” Peter cut himself off, swiftly dodging an overhead punch from the burliest goo, and countering with a kick.

“How are you?”

“Uh, I’m doing fine!”

“Hey that little shits mocking us!” The infuriated thugs shouted, the feedback transferring through the phone.

“Wha was that?” Ruby asked.

“Nothing! I’m riding the subway and it’s…crowded.”

“Oh!”

See, she kinda, sorta didn’t really know he was Spider-Man. She thought he worked part time as Doctor Stranges courier, which he guessed could’ve been farther from the truth. It wasn’t that he scarred she’d worry, the way she described her life, she was fighting more dangerous things than him on the daily. But three weeks wasn’t exactly “biggest secret of your life” territory. He _really_ liked Ruby, and found her extremely easy to talk to, but then, with Gwen…

“Anyway, my schools running a- “

 ** _SLING!_** He ducked under a lead-pipe, using both of his legs to push the guy into a wall and web him up just as fast. The others took swings as well, causing Peter to flip back.

“Icebreaker night and we have to bring a friend or relative from outside school, soooooo…”

“So?” While he really should’ve caught his girlfriend’s drift, he was too focused on the guy trying to slam him into a wall to care.

“So, I wanna take you dummy!”

“Oh, yeah, right.” He stammered, decking a scrawnier man in the face, maybe a bit too hard. “You got a date for that?”

“…What would the exchange be in your world?”

“That’s a good question.” **_Boom!_** Finally, with a spin kick, he knocked the last of the goons to the ground.

“Whatever! You use Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, right?”

“Yep.”

“Well it’s this Friday.”

“Awesome. I’ll see you then.”

“Great! I can’t wait for you to meet my dad.”

“Cool…Wait, your dad?!”

**_BEEEEP!_ **

And she hung up on him…fantastic. Sighing, the brown-haired boy prepared to depart from the scene until a voice pierced through the silence of the night.

“I’ve been there man.” One of the tied-up thugs said from the ground, prompting Peter to add web to his mouth as well.

Swinging back to his house (careful to not wake Aunt May), he quickly suited down and thrust himself onto his generally unpleasant mattress, drifting off to sleep…before the sound of a man talking began to get louder and louder.

After a disappointingly long amount of time, Peter smartened up enough to realize that the sound he heard was just the news anchor on the TV. Staggering downstairs, he went to switch the machine off when, in a display of impeccable timing, the words entered his ears:

“In other news, supervillain Max Dylan, dubbed “Electro” by the press, has escaped The Ravencroft Institute for The Criminally Insane. His break out caused severe collateral damage, freeing several other inmates, whos names will be read off in alphabetical order: Cassidy, Cletus…”

Before he even knew it, the “Spectacular Spider-Man” let out a huge groan.

_Didn’t realize the revolving door outside Ravencrofts entrance translated to the cells as well. And having to meet Rubys dad this early…seriously, this couldn’t get any worse._

**_BAM!_ **

Yep, that was the sound of his toe stubbing on the staircase.

* * *

 

  ** _Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Bullets whizzed through the air, as Ruby took aim at the targets scattered around the forest.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Weiss half complimented in her own, Weiss-y way.  “Any reason for that?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, so you’re in a good mood for no discernable reason then?”

“…Yes?” Ruby looked back at the targets, before finding Weiss’s face right next to hers.

“I don’t think that’s true.”

The red-haired girl gulped, clearly overcome with fear at the sudden intrusion. After a long silence, Weiss outstretched her hand to tap her on the shoulder, causing Ruby to tip over.

“Ha! Got you!”

“Weiss! Cut it out!”

The Schnees laugh drowned out Rubys complaints, as the younger girl stood up with a sigh, before smiling to herself.

_I wonder what Petes up to right now._

* * *

 

The feeling of the biology desk underneath his elbows felt all too familiar. Maybe it was because he also had his old friends with him. There was only one thing that felt different about this class…Harrys arm draped around Gwens shoulder.

“Anyway Pete…” Harrys slightly-too-high pitched voice broke him from his train of thought. “There’s this amazing little coffee place down on fifth avenue, we should all totally hang there sometime!” The Osborne failed to read the room. Gwen and Peter **wanted** to still be friends, but regressing to that after…

_Uh, what am I doing?! Pining over Gwen, when I’ve got Ruby? No, it’s time to just…leave that all behind._

“So, Pete, this Friday?”

“It’s fine with me.” Gwen quickly said, barley making eye contact with either of them, although her gaze lingered on Peter.

“Oh, uh…my girlfriends got a school event on and I kinda need to…go to that.”  His tone dropped slightly as he saw a faint glimmer in Gwens eye extinguish on the word “girlfriend.”

“Wow, dude, you rebounded hard from Liz!” Harry was way too happy in this situation. “What’s her name?”

“Ruby Rose.” He didn’t know what the naming conventions where on remnant, but they sounded fake as hell here. 

“Woah…Like the actress?!”

“No! She goes to another school way out from here…”

“No offense Pete, but it sounds like she doesn’t exist.” Harry replied, with a small laugh.

 _Should’ve known that “she goes to another school” didn’t sound great._ He thought as he slumped down in his chair.

* * *

 

“Yaaaaang! Stop- “

“Come on Ruby! Don’t you want to look nice when he shows up?”

Yang didn’t really care about how Ruby looked, but watching her squirm like this was pretty funny.

“What on earth is going on here?” Blake curiously said, looking up from her book.

“Nothing!”

“Rubys boyfriends coming over!” Yang blurted out with a smirk, causing Ruby to thrust her head into her hands.

“Oh…I mean, I invited Sun and- “

This time it was Yangs turn to get flustered.

“Sun’s not your boyfriend! You guys are just friends!”

“Are you sure?” Blake teased with a playful smile.

“Yes!”

* * *

 

**_To-do List:_ **

  * _Clean out Things at ESU_
  * _Sell new photos to JJJ_
  * _FIND MAX_
  * _Attend Rubys school event_



Considering he had around 3 hours before he had to try and charge the particles in order to jump to remnant, he was definitely cutting it close.

Now onto, ESU. He was still interested in science itself, but now that the lab was being run by “super jerk” Miles Warren, he thought he’d scale back his hours, especially now that he wasn’t being paid. Miles had obviously taken offence to this, and said Peter could take his things and start using the “stock” equipment, which were rusty, didn’t work, or both

Rushing into the lab, he found his desk…already cleared out.

“Uh…Mr. Warren, do you know where my things went?”

Miles just motioned to the recycling bin to his side.

“What?! Sir, are you serious?”

“With all due respect Mr. Parker, the only “things” you had were a bottle of dried up glue and a roll of duct tape. They were a waste of space more than a utility.”

Muttering out a small “fair enough”, Peter left the building. If Miles had checked the bin later, he would’ve found the glue and tape gone, replaced with a few samples of web fluid.

_Clear out my things at ESU, check. Now to make it to the Bugle…_

**_DADADADA-DADADADADADA-DADADADA_ **

Checking down to see the caller ID, Peter groaned, realizing this meant he’d taken a step forward and a step back. Pulling out his list, he added one more item to the agenda:

_Meet with Tony Stark._

* * *

 

Stark Tower was an amazing piece of architecture. The way it stood proud, soaring above the cities shared skyli-

“Peter…Peter…. PETER!” The lady across from him practically yelled, as he stared off into space.

“Oh…uh, yes Miss Potts?”

“Mr. Stark will see you now.”

She made it sound so official. What usually ended up happening in these situations is that Tony would actually give him advice for 2 minutes, then talk about the problems with the other Avengers for the next 30. All in all, Peter had info about the Hulks snoring habits to last a lifetime, as he stepped off the elevator into the penthouse, hoping Tony would be brief.

“How ya’ doing Pete?” The billionaire asked with a smirk.

“Uh, great Mr. Stark.”

“Please. How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Tony.” He took a sip from his glass, before opening up the hood of his laptop. “I’ve got a video I think you’ll be interested in seeing.”

As the Iron Man flipped the screen around, Peter winced at the video title, already realizing what was coming.

**_Spider-Man Vs the Walrus.MKV_ **

For an uncomfortable 3 minutes, Peter was forced to watch himself being thrown around by a fat guy in an unfitting costume, who had no powers, as Tony stared him dead in the eye.

“Now, Pete, would you please explain to me why the hell you were getting tossed around by someone like that?”

“Well…come on, he’s pretty funny.”

“He belly bumped you Peter.”

“…Yeah.”

“I don’t care if you weren’t taking the fight seriously, there should be a less than 1%...no, 0% chance that you get belly bumped, which is why I’ve commissioned some combat training for you.”

“Mr. Stark!”

“Save it. It’s at this address, starting next week…show up in costume.” 

Tony flicked him a piece of paper, which Peter reluctantly grabbed out of the air. Paying little mind to the strangely familiar address and made his way out of the building.

“Go get em Pete! Learn your…way of the spider or something.” 

For the umpteenth time that day, Peter groaned as he went down the elevator, adding _Learn stupid combat training_ to the list.

_Well, at least he was brief…_

* * *

 

Beacons ballroom was stunningly lit up, as the attendees started to make their way in, all with their accompanying guest…except for Ruby, which had caused a ripple effect that left Taiyang (Yangs guest) mighty suspicious of what was going on with her “boy toy”

“Dad! You’re trying to hate him!”

“I am not! I’m just saying, if he values **you,** he might’ve been able to adjust his timetable a bit better!”

“Uh, Mr. X-L, If I may, uh, interject…” Sun said across the table. “The train service around her is super shoddy, like when I went to meet Blake…”

**_BAM!_ **

Blake gave a small smirk, as she heard Yangs glove connect with the top of the table in frustration.

“Whatever, point is, I don’t want my Little girl dating some unreliable, deadbeat.”

Ruby and Taiyang continued to complain, as Sun looked over to Blake.

“Why’d you want me to say that?”

* * *

_Great. No bugle money, no way to pay the bills. If there was any time for Electro to show himself, it would be right about…_

**BOOM!**

_Now?_

Swinging over to the sound, he found Max outside a small store-front…robbing it?

“Woah, Maxy. Fallen on hard times the two days you’ve been out of the slammer?”

“You!” The electrical dynamo screamed, unleashing waves of blistering energy from himself.

“I swear you do that every time.” Peter said, ducking and weaving in-between the bolts of lightning coming towards him. Electro launched himself towards him, using the lighting blasts as momentum, as he smashed Spidey out of the sky, causing the webhead to crash down on the pavement.

“You shouldn’t have crossed me!”

“Ah, I bet you say that to all the boys.” Spidey quipped, between breaths.

“Ha! Your jokes won’t work against me anymore, Webslinger!”

“ _Your jokes won’t work against me anymore, webslinger!”_ Peter chanted back, tone obnoxiously high pitched, which, contrary to what was just said, caused an enraged Electro to let out a growl and a controlled beam of energy, which was easily dodged.

“But seriously though Max, I know you don’t need the money, so what I’m asking is…who are you bankrolling? The master planner, back with one of his brilliant schemes? Tombstone, now that he’s made bail?”

“Ha! Wouldn’t you like to know?” Maxs electrical control grew more and more erratic by the minute, as Spidey swung around him.

“Ah man? So, you are working for someone? Jeez, this is getting ridiculous. At what point does the man get too big?”

“At the point when you stop talking!”

Spidey quickly sashayed around another few lighting bolts. Before, swinging back, directly towards Electro and blinding him with Web. As expected, his power started to fluctuate with the loss of sight, and he was left unaware to Peters whereabouts when he managed to scrape the gunk off his eyes.

Leaping for a surprise hit to the back, with potentially enough force to knock him out, Peter made it mid-way through the air before the dreaded sound rose to his ears.

**_DADADADA-DADADADADADA-DADADADA_ **

Electro whipped around, blasting him out of the air with a bolt of electricity. The jolt somehow messed with the phone enough that it answered automatically, causing a loud, sharp tone to vibrate throughout the speaker, directly into Spideys ear.

“Pete!”

“Oh, uh, hey babe!” He said, tone recovering from the fact that he’d just been shocked out of his mind for a few seconds.

“Don’t you babe me! It’s thirty minutes before the event starts, and I’m the only one who’s guest hasn’t shown up. It’s embarrassing!”

“Sorry Rubes, I’m in the middle of- “

“I’m gonna fucking fry you!” A scream bellowed out from bellow where Peter had perched himself.

“Something right now.” He finished.

“Well, could you just wrap it up soon please?” The legitimate hurt in her voice, caused his eye lenses to squint and his tone to drop.

“Yeah, sure, I’m on it. See you soon.”

**_Beep!_ **

“Alright Electro, shows over in 5, let’s get this done quick” The wall crawler swung himself towards his foe, only for Max to channel his electricity into a dome, keeping himself out of reach.

“Oh, so you’re more of a Broadway guy?” He joked, still puzzled about how he was going to win the battle, when his eyes locked on the bag of money to his opponents’ legs.

Webbing it to himself, he began to swung away, hopefully towards a steady stream of water, only for strings of pure electricity to weave out of thin air and block his pathway.

“You’re not getting away like that again…especially not with my cash.”

 _Maybe I’m not…_ Peter thought, before making a throwing motion with the bag, threatening to incinerate it in the electricity.

“No!” Electro screamed, putting down the string defense for a few seconds, allowing Spidey ample time to leap through.

“Cosmic particles fully charged. Ready for jump.” A small robotic voice said from his pocket.

_Great, that saves me the trouble of having to train surf to build up energy._

Electro rushed along the unpopulated city streets, desperately trying to catch up with the webhead.

“Get. Down here… ** _NOW_** ” Max screamed, letting out an absolutely enormous amount of electricity, which tired him out.

“As you wish” Peter swung back down, unleashing a kick to Electros gut, which sent him right next to a fire hydrant. _Ah, ol’ reliable._

**_Thwip!_ **

Off came the top, causing water to drench and dampen Electros power. The opening was there, as Peter leapt out at him, smashing the villain in the head, and KOing him for good.

Peter almost immediately grabbed his hand, as it had gone almost numb, maybe due to the fact that he’d just punched a big ball of electricity.

_So, I caught Max, but now there’s a **new** contender in the ring for Tombies slimy, undeveloped title. Goblins dead, Ock's still in jail, Silvermaine's out of commission-_

The sound of police sirens snapped his attention back to reality, causing Spidey to climb back to the building tops.

_Now what’s next on my list…oh no, Ruby!_

Grabbing the small warp fragment that Doctor Strange had designed for him, Peter leapt of the building, ready to travel to Beacon…oh god, he hated this.

* * *

 

“…Are you unimpressed?” Ruby said, li

“No Ruby, I’m not unimpressed…because he’s not here for me to be unimpressed with.”

Everyone at the table squirmed in uncomfortableness, before Rubys face lit up upon hearing her ringtone.

“Hey, hey! Are you here?”

“Yep. Just…making my way through the entrance.”  He said, not letting on that he was currently struggling to put on his tie. 

“We’re the nearest table to the door!”

Peter dashed through the halls at top speed, although being careful not to bust down the door to the dining hall.

Rubys silver eyes locked onto him almost immediately, as she thrust her hand out in a waving motion.

“Hey! Took your time, didn’t ya?” Ruby said with a smirk.

“Well, travel time- woah.” Peters sentence was cut off as he observed Rubys outfit. “Y-you look great.”

The red heads face matched her endings, as she broke out into blush.

“T-thanks”

“Eugh, get a room.” Yang called out across the table, with a small smirk, causing the pair to hastily separate into their chairs.

“Peter, it’s great to finally meet you. I’m…”

“Taiyang right?” Peter finished, nervously, reaching over to shake the older man’s hand.

“That’s right…hey, what happened to your hand?”

Peter looked down to observe the noticeable red mark that Electro had left.

“Oh, I was, uh, cooking and you know how teenagers are with stoves, ha.” He replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

“Uh-huh” Tai murmured, not entirely convinced.

A loud ahem from Weiss (which Winter, her guest, slightly chuckled at) prompted Peters attention over to the rest of the table.

“Oh, uh, these are Weiss, Yang, Blake- “

* * *

 

A few hours later, after the event had winded down, Peter had made it out generally unscathed, aside from a “friendly” punch in the arm from Yang and a game of charades with Ruby, as he was forced to read her hand signs to establish what school and part of remnant he was from.

As he left the scene, Ruby looked over to Tai.

“So?”

“I think he’s awesome!” Yang interjected before her father could even speak. “Not enough of a push over to be boring, but small enough so that I can throw him around.”

“Thanks for the input” Ruby sarcastically quipped back.

“He was fine.” Taiyang bluntly stated, appearing not to pay the question much mind.

“Wha?! Just “fine”?”

“Yeah just fine. Ruby, he took a **ridiculously** long amount of time to even show up.”

“But Dad, he was busy!” She tried to protest, but Tai didn’t want to hear it.

“I’m sure he was, but it’d be nice if you were dating someone with a bit more forethought.”

Rubys expression turned to one of sadness and dismay.

* * *

 

It was moments like these that made it worth it for Peter. Looking out at the New York skyline encased in the darkness of the night. He didn’t know anyone else who got to see this on a regular basis.

Snow angling himself on the cement base of the building tops, Peter lost himself in thought.

_May have not made the best impression with Rubys dad, but tonight’s been pretty great. A guy could get used to this._

A small ding-ding alerted him to the fact that it was almost 10, meaning he had to get his ass home before Aunt May sent out the first of many missing persons reports.

Unbeknownst to Peter however, he was being watched.

Red eye glinted in the moonlight, as he looked around.

“Yeah…I see him. Tail him? Are you deranged? What if he catches me Lincoln? That’s 6 months of expertly planned work, **completely undone**.” A devilish voice said through an earpiece, as his orange cape flowed in the wind. “Yeah, yeah, make him pay, all that shit. Am I sure I can take him?! Please, if bozos like Octavius can give him a run for his money…”

The figure called upon his glider, hoping onto it and turning his focus away. “Wait till he gets a load of me.”

The Hobgoblin was ready to hit he town.


End file.
